


Wish Mantra

by Anonymous



Category: DreamSMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Morally Wrong Reasons For Morally Wrong Actions, No Plot/Plotless, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A motive, when corrupted, is still a motive nonetheless.-A short character study for an AU I'm still constructing. Bent and twisted into something morally wrong.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 169
Collections: Anonymous





	Wish Mantra

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if I should remove character tags.
> 
> This is essentially Dream's motive for manipulation for an apocalyptic dSMP fic I'm working on. The fic itself won't be Tommy/Dream, it'll be Dream craving for any sort of relationship whether it be platonic or romantic due to his lack of human love in his backstory. 
> 
> Take this as a fucked-up non-canon alternate universe where Dream falls for Tommy instead of just wanting good things both for & from him.
> 
> When the apocalyptic AU is published, I'll see how many people can find a link between this drabble at that fic, ahaha. It's alright if you don't understand anything going on here because full backstories will be fleshed out in that fic. Treat this as an off-brand snippet of sorts.

_I want to protect you._

Dream tells himself this whenever he looks at Tommy. He sees an olive-green bandana hung loosely around his neck, wheat-yellow hair shining like woven gold; and a smile on his cheerful face spanning as wide as the chasm cracking across Dream's chest. 

_I want you to grow up happy. It's a blessing I never had._

Dream says this to himself when he builds an impassable obsidian wall. He ignores the look of hurt embedded into Tommy's features. He ignores the way his lips no longer quirk upward with a light blush fanned across his cheeks. Dream chooses to focus on the better things.

_I want you to live, I want you to flourish. I want you to look at me with those life-filled eyes as you hug me close, your embrace as warm as a roaring campfire._

Dream whispers this to himself when he exiles Tommy, his heart full of lead but mind full of will. When Dream notices the once-bright light fading from Tommy's sullen self, he's not quite sure what he should do to help.

_I want you to listen to me, I want you to obey me. Because I know best, and you should follow in my footsteps._

Dream affirms this when he blows up Tommy’s inventory. He knows Tommy is wrong- the steak and obsidian aren't pity gifts. 

_It’s all for your own good._

Dream reminds himself this when Tommy leans over the netherrack pit, his vision trained on the bubbling lava below him. Words are exchanged, and Dream can't shake Tommy's hauntingly soulless reply off his mind.

_It’s because you’re the only one that’ll listen to me; that’ll follow me. You'll come to understand me._

Dream believes in this because Tommy is painfully gullible.

Because Tommy is impressionable, young, and so full of life.

And he's also too, _too_ easy; too simple, so _terribly_ effortless to manipulate.

The word 'manipulate' leaves a sour mark against Dream's tongue. 

_Give me the warmth I never had._

And Dream wishes this on Tommy. 

_Give me the love I never owned._

But Dream wants this for himself.

He cries himself to sleep everyday, a mantra of hurt and wishing ringing like funeral bells around his ears. Are his tears even sincere anymore, he wonders, looking at the amount of times they've already been shed?

He doesn't know, but the self beyond his grave might. 

Tommy no longer wears an olive-green bandana. Its colors are all worn and murky. His hair no longer shines like gold, and his face can no longer crack a smile.

A motive, when corrupted, is still a motive nonetheless.

 _Tommy._ _Even if it kills me, even if it kills you-_

_-I'm never letting you go._


End file.
